


Judge My Heart

by Calenhad



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenhad/pseuds/Calenhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I'm thinking of continuing this DreddxAnderson story, there may be some alterations to the first chapter and I have no idea where I'm taking this fic or how far it'll go. Also switching from First to Second Person, but may also have parts of the chapter solely from one perspective. I wrote this fic back in 2012-2013 and my style has changed a lot; part of the reason I don't update my old fics bc I have to rewrite them first and I'<br/>m so lazy and now I'm rambling. Anyhow, enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Parts taken from the movie whenever I think they're having a moment. A peek of what both Judge Dredd and Rookie Anderson are thinking at that time. I do not own Dredd or some of the lines Dredd, Cheif Judge, Anderson, Ma Ma, Kay or the other characters say! May have some coarse language and violence.

Enjoy!

 

\------

[DREDD]

I watched her through the glass as the Chief Judge filled me in on her details.

"Cassandra Anderson. 21. Born in a block 100 meters from the radiation boundary wall. At age seven, she lost both her parents to residual fallout cancer." Anderson fingered the paper in her hands. She smiled. I realized it was a photograph. Most likely of her parents. She tucked it way and sat up straighter, staying at a spot of the floor.

"As is usual with orphans, she was given a Judge aptitude test at age nine. It classified her as unsuitable but she was entered into the Academy on special instruction. In the Academy, her record was never better than borderline. Her final Academy score put her three percentile points below a pass."

I frowned. "So what's she doing in a uniform?"

The Chief Judge smirked and moved towards the window an pressed the intercom.

"Rookie Anderson."

Anderson turned to face the window. "Sir." she addressed the Chief.

"How many people are observing you?"

Anderson went quiet for a moment before replying. "Two."

"What can you tell me about the person I'm with."

Another pause, her eyes unfocused. "Male. Another judge." I felt a tick at the base of my skull, like a brushing sensation.

"I can feel anger and control." Anderson paused and frowned. "But...there's something else. Something behind the control." I cocked my head, intrigued and infuriated. "Something...almost..."

"OK, Anderson. That will do." The Chief must have noticed my clenched fists.

It was obvious.

"She's a mutant."

The Chief Judge nodded. "The Judge's Council have chosen to overlook her status, so you will too." She raised her brow and smirked. "She's the most powerful psychic we've ever come across by a huge margin. The Judges are losing the war for the city. We believe she could be a major asset." We both stood there, assessing the Rookie.

"As I said, her final score was only three points below a pass, it's marginal."

My eye twitched.

"It's not marginal. She failed." Three points or not, there is a reason she didn't pass. No matter how smart or psychic she may be. Brains over brawn and beauty.

Beauty? I frowned. Where'd that come from?

The Chief Judge turned to me. "The girl's getting one more chance. I want you to take her out. Give her one day in the field, supervised. See if she makes the grade." I internally groaned at the thought of having a partner. I never teamed up with anyone, they always dragged me down.

"Sink or swim. Chuck her in the deep end."

I nodded. "It's all in the deep end."

{anderson}

I waited from them to finish their assessment of me. The other Judge, the male. His mind was like a vortex, a black hole. At first it seems normal, then it sucked me into the dark depths. The anger and control were overwhelming, but behind that... There was something else...something...scared. I felt a breathtaking sense of terror and yearning. The Cheif Judge brought me back to the real world, just as I started to lose my grip...he was blocking me out.

The Chief let me out and directed me to the elevator to wait for Judge Dredd at the main level. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator I felt him before saw him, all that anger and control. His lips were pulled down at the corners, a constant grimace. He had a rough 5 o'clock shadow, which was dark in color. Which I assumed was the color of his hair as he was wearing his helmet.

He motioned for me to follow him, down the stairs and out to the city. Mega City One.

As we descended he filled me in.

"A Rookie Judge on assessment is likely to be involved in armed combat. One in five don't survive the first day." Great. "You may be required to carry out on-the-spot executions of convicted felons."

I gulped. You can do this Cassie. Do it for them, remember. "Yes, sir."

"Incorrect sentencing is a automatic fail. Disobeying a direct order from your assessment officer is an automatic fail. Losing your primary weapon or having it taken from you is an automatic fail"

Wow, negative much? "Yes, sir."

We had finally reached the exit.

"You ready Rookie?"

"I am." This is the chance you've been waiting for Cassie, don't stuff it up, you can do it, you can do it. I chanted it in my head. I realized how stupid I sounded and was immediately grateful I was the psychic.

He turned to look at me and I swear I saw his mouth turn upwards. Who am I kidding. I don't think he knows how to smile..

"Your assessment starts now."

[DREDD]

We geared up and headed towards the bikes. I decided to throw some facts at the Rookie, see if anything surprises her. To show her just what she's in for.

"12 serious crimes are reported every minute, 17,000 per say. We can respond to around 6%.

"Which 6%?" Not even a remark.

I fired up my Lawmaster. "Your show, Rookie. You tell me." I waited as she consulted the computer on her bike.

"Peach Trees. Multiple homicide."

Not bad. "Dredd to Control. We'll take Peach Trees."

As we approached Peach Trees I tested her by asking what she knew about it. As we entered I noticed a vagrant by the entrance.

"Rookie." turned to face me, her brown eyes inspecting me carefully, awaiting my orders. I looked to the vagrant. "Judgement?"

She frowned and looked at the old Asian junkie.

"Vagrancy, three weeks iso-cubs, but prioritize murders?" She was good...so far. "Correct."

I then addressed the vagrant. "Don't be here when we get back."

Pushing open the doors to Peach Tree's the PA blared overhead, addressing the residents. I could see the crime scene from here. Out of the corner of my visor I saw her take a deep death. Preparing to face the violence ahead. To ease the nerves I decided to get to know her motives for becoming a Judge.

"So why do you want to be a Judge?"

"Sir, I want to protect and serve the city. To make a difference."

I almost scoffed. "Make a difference? To a block like this?" This block is one of the worst Mega Blocks in all of Mega City One.

"I was born and raised in a block like this, before the Justice Department took me." she sounded almost offended. I frowned as she explained her motives, fascinated. Anderson really thought she could make a difference. One judge against a city of 800 Million people?

"I know there are good people inside. Good families just trying to get by." Anderson seemed genuinely concerned for the resident, emotion lay in her voice. She turned to me, composed once again.

"Yes, I believe I can make a difference."

Huh.

I could see where she was coming from. I nodded

"Admirable."

{anderson}

Holy shit. My stomach lurched at the sight of the bodies. Their brains splattered across the pavement. Judge Dredd looked over one of the bodies, lifting up his upper lip.

I was too dazed to hear what he said straight away.

"What do you make of this, Rookie?" some part of me cringed at the word 'Rookie', did I look that green?

I scanned my knowledge for anything but found nothing. I shook my head. "I don't know, sir."

He looked up, the corners of his mouth even lower than before.

Shit.

He stood, still looking up. I waited for his answer.

"It's a cold-burn from a slo-mo inhaler."

What? "Slo-mo?"

"Only just hit the grid, but it's making big waves. Makes the brain feel as if time is passing at 1% it's normal speed." the medic on site filled me in. I frowned and looked to the top of the Block, brows furrowed and eyes squinting in the sun. "Guess it felt like a long way down."

[DREDD]

The medic from the crime scene filled us in on Ma-Ma. A vicious, violent, relentless criminal. Scum like her made my blood boil.

I had to had it to the Rookie, she was good. Even if she missed the cold-burns.

We were all cramped around the medic's console, reading up on Ma-Ma. Anderson was completely focused on the screen, but I couldn't help but wonder I'd she wasn't the slightest bit distracted by our proximity like I was. I could feel her warmth radiating from her. Something about her intrigued me, but had me on edge too.

As we approached the apartment on level 39 I noticed her breathing shakily. She prepared herself and gulped.

"Take it this is your first time in non-sim combat." She didn't look at me, but instead focused on her breathing.

"Yes sir."

I nodded. "Been wondering when you'd remember you left your helmet behind."

"Sir, a helmet can interfere with my psychic abilities." Relief and concern washed through me. Relief that she couldn't access my mind, not that she would dare. Concern...for her safety. Although...she looked better without one. She looked up at me through her lashes.

I nodded. "Think a bullet might interfere with them more.

I prepped the charges and set them on the door.

"You ready?"

"Yes sir." her voice was just a whisper. I looked her over, watching her tremble. I briefly wondered what was going on inside her head.

"You don't look ready." that sounded...harsh.

She shook her head, her breathing now erratic.

"Just adrenaline, sir."

The charge beeped louder and I prepped myself for the strike.

I took down the aggressive perps and scanned the room. Anderson stood on my right, frozen and shaking.

"Rookie." no response. "Anderson!" She snapped out of it and looked over at me.

"Judgement?"

"Crime-possession and use of controlled substances. Sentence-two years iso-cubes."

I sighed, the first combat was never easy. I softened a bit.

"Don't tell me, tell Control."

She alerted control and I swelled with pride. She was going good. Pull yourself together, Dredd. I moved to deal with the perps.

When she alerted me about the perp who killed the three in the atrium, I shook my head. Impressive. Perhaps she is an asset.

{anderson}

I didn't know if it was just me, but the ride in the elevator was somewhat awkward. I kept a close eye on the perp, who licked his lips and tensed. I took a peek at his mind.

"Sir, he's thinking about making a move for your gun."

"Yeah."

I looked again.

"He just changed his mind."

"Yep."

Of course he already knew that, Cassie! You idiot! I almost cringed at his short replies. That and the elevator music made me want to pack up and go home.

I had the perp secure beside me and noticed Judge Dredd point at someone.

The vagrant was still there.

"Warned ya. get up. You're headed for the cubes." He was cut off the the blast of a siren and the PA overhead. I gasped as the blast doors came down, right on top of the vagrant. Blood seeped out from underneath.

The block was bathed in red light, slowly the light shut off and the sunlight was completely shut out.

"What's going on?" I held onto the perp tighter.

"LOCKDOWN COMPLETE." the PA voiced.

The lights flickered on thought the block.

I jumped at the sudden sound of a woman's husky voice over the PA.

"Peach Trees. This is Ma-Ma. Somewhere in this block there are two Judges. I want 'em dead."' All eyes were trained on us. I felt like a dying animal surrounded by vultures. "Until I get what I want, the block is locked down. All Clan, every level, hung the Judges down. Everyone else, clear the corridor and stay the fuck out of our way until the shooting stops. I her of anyone helping the judges, I will kill them and the next generation of their family. As for the Judges..."

Judge Dredd growled. "We'd better move." I followed him, the perp it tow.

Ma-Ma's last words echoed through the block.

...sit tight...or run. It's makes no difference...you're mine."

We headed up the staircase, pushing the perp up the stairs. Graffiti lined the walls, most of it unreadable, though there was one thing, written in thick black blocks. 'NO MUTIES.' I clenched my jaw and pushed the perp along.

Judge Dredd attempted to contact Control but was met by static.

I checks my comms. Nope.

"My comms are down too."

He looked around and sighed. "Shielding must be blocking our transmissions."

He looked to me. "We'll head for the Med Centre." he was cut off by the sound of approaching Clan Members.

"Call it."

What? "Sir?"

"You're on assessment, Rookie. Call it." he said sternly. I still didn't like 'Rookie'.

I scanned though various solutions. "Multiple targets. Obstructed line of sight. Gas Grenades."

He reached for his belt. "Respirators."

"Advise you hold your breath." he notified the perp.

As I pushed the perp forward, I couldn't help but the amazed at the accuracy and fluid movements. Taking them down swiftly.

We hid in the access corridor. I secured the perp to a frame and awaited orders.

"We're gonna have to go through 'em."

He prepped the a stun grenade and threw it through the crack in the door.

"Let's give 'em the good news."

I pulled out my gun and waited for his signal.

"Citizens of Peach Trees. This is the law. Disperse immediately, or we will use lethal force to clear the area. You have been warned. You now have 20 seconds to comply." I think he secretly didn't want them to comply, not that there was any chance they would. I decided to have a look. I felt the wall surrounding his memories, but his thoughts and emotions were all over the place.

'Lets see how she handles this....' I hear him say inside his head. He sounded concerned.

One of the perps swore and laughed at him.

"Ten seconds to comply."

The perp scoffed. "You got five."

"Thanks for the heads up." he detonated the grenade and moved in, me following behind. I don't think I was really all there. This time, it was aim and shoot. Aim and shoot. Aim and kill...

One of the perps lie before me, still alive but choking on his own blood. I panicked as he pleaded for his life.

"Please." he whispered.

I could see Judge Dredd in the corner of my vision, watching me carefully.

"What are you waiting for, Rookie?" he prompted me.

His crime is attempted murder of a Judge. His sentence is death."

I knew I had to. But part of me was screaming not to.

"Yes...sir."

His eyes were filled with pain and tears, I steadied my gun and pulled the trigger. His blood splattered over the floor, his body landed with a loud thud. I was numb. Was I ever going to get used to this.

Judge Dredd didn't say a thing. He just stood there. I panted, looking down at his dead body. Judge Dredd made a move towards me, but rocked back on his heels, towards the Med Centre.

I could hear him argue with the Medic. Anger evident in the Judge's voice. The Medic hung up and Judge Dredd growled. I looked up to the his mouth twisted up in a scowl. I wondered what he looked like beneath the helmet. Was he frowning? What color where his eyes? Was he looking at me still? I pushed the perp onto his knees and approached him.

"Looks like the Med Centre's closed early today." he said. Looks like Ma Ma's got everyone running scared.

"Switch weapons so silencer mode. Our best bet now is to go covert. Conserve ammunition. And don't shoot unless you're gonna hit." Ouch. I nodded. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before looking back at our prisoner.

I leaned in and whispered,

"Sir, what about the prisoner?"

"Explain."

Shit. "Oh, well, it's just under the circumstances, he could be a liability." I scrambled to get out.

He nodded. "Also a prime suspect in three homicides. What do you say Rookie? Wanna cut him loose?" I detected a hint of humor in his voice.

I blinked rapidly, shaking me head. Did I? "No, sir." He was quiet

I looked up at him, noticing one corner of his mouth turned up. He shook himself and raised his weapon, moving off. I felt stupid. I just couldn't win with him. I took my frustration out on the perp.

We moved quietly thought the halls. We turned right around a corner when a group of armed men rounded the corner at the end of the hall.

"Move!" he grunted, pushing us and the perp into a doorway.

THINK CASSIE. I felt a swell of emotion, fear, from the apartment next to me. I expanded my mind, searching for it. A woman inside, names Cathy. I pressed on the intercom. It was worth a shot.

"Cathy?"

"Who's there?"

"Cathy,moped the door."

Surprisingly, she did. As soon as she opened it I leapt forward and put my hand over her mouth. Judge Dredd shoved the perp inside and shut the door behind him.

"We're not going to hurt you. I reassured her. Judge Dredd kept an eye on the peephole.

"Clear." I sighed and relaxed.

"Secure the woman somewhere she can't raise any alarms."

She struggled against me.

"Uh, we can't...she has a baby asleep in the next room." I said, remembering Ma Ma's threat.

"We can't secure her if we don't know when she'll be freed."

"Is there a father?"

I cringed. "He's out there, looking for us."

I scanned her mind again when I caught something. I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Say that! What you were just thinking."

She frowned. How did you-?"

"It's OK...go ahead."

She sighed. "I'm not raising any alarms. If the men out there don't know where you are, you won't be killing them."

I nodded.

Cathy swallowed. "There's a service elevator near here. The sign says its broken but....it works, as long as you're hitting a button above level 75. I just want you off my level. Away from my family." I nodded, sympathizing with her. We were a danger to all the residents. I turned to Judge Dredd. He nodded, approving. He went out and checked the hallway, dragging the perp with him. On the way out a photo caught my attention. In the photo was Cathy with her baby and the father. The blood rushed from my face and guilt wracked my body. The man in the picture was the same man I executed outside the med clinic. I look at her, scanning though her recent memories. She didn't want him to go. Be he did to protect his family.

Shit.

"Cathy I-"

"Don't thank me." she snapped. "It's not for you...I just don't want to see you again." After knowing what I've just done, I don't think I could face her again.

"You won't."

Riding in the service elevator, my mind raced. I breathed in and out, trying to focus myself. I didn't have to use my abilities to know he was staring at me. I slowly turned to face him, feeling his intense stare made me flush. I took a brief glimpse into his head.

'She did good back there...it could've been easy...taking her first real life. He hesitated though, looked him in the eye. Made a connection... Never hesitate...execute. Still, I'm impressed with her quick thinking. She was compassionate and gentle with the woman. Yet again..making a connection...she looked like death when she walked out of there, so pale'

His thoughts suddenly quietened.

'Im glad she didn't wear the helmet...looks better without it...hope she doesn't lose that.'

What? I was shocked at his last thought but I didn't get to investigate further before his wall of control pushed me out.

\-------------------------------------

[DREDD]

"You might not want to be taken alive. Your call."

I wondered if she had heard my thoughts in the elevator. I hope not. I was careless. Fraternization is illegal between two Judges. I was angry with myself afterwards. But I couldn't help but be impressed with Anderson's progress. It wasn't the best, but she hasn't failed so far...I couldn't help but noticed how good she looked when she blushed...her pale strands of hair framing her face.

Shit. It's alright to be attracted to her, she's a woman, most men would be, she is attractive. But that's all. No feelings involved..

Yeah, real convincing, Dredd.

I took one last glance at her before heading to face the music.

\------------------------------------

[DREDD]

Fucking Ma Ma! I couldn't wait to kill her. Shooting up an entire level to get to us.

I rounded the corner, bullets right at my back. I saw Anderson's face peeking out from around the corner, eyes wide. "GET BACK!" I ran towards her, grabbing her by the arm I puller her down to the ground and pulled her head to my chest, covering her. I knew that if I died, she'd have no chance...but if she died...the noise was obscene, roaring in my ears. The gunfire stopped moved and was concentrated on our position. Kept my head down, my eyes trained on her golden hair, thinking of ways to escape. Suddenly, a stream of light filtered through a bullet hole, shining directly on Anderson's head. Making it look like she had a halo. I aimed my Hun and the small hole and switched to high explosives. We all jumped out of the hole I'd created, hoping something would catch us. We landed roughly on a skate park below. I stood and looked about, seeing nothing but a frightened bunch of teens. I sighed and tried to catch my breath. I looked to see if Anderson was okay. She panted and clenched her eyes shut, shaking. I shook my head. One hell of an assessment this turned out to be.

Our comms were back on.

I informed Control of our situation, looking to Anderson. She had a look of dread on her face. With regret I alerted Control that we had do go back in.

\-----------------------

[DREDD]

I threw him off the side, blind, white hot rage coursed through my veins. I didn't stick around to see him fall or to watch her reaction. I got my message through.

I yanked the perp up off the floor and pushed him aggressively towards a room. It was time to find out what this bastard knew. He screamed and groaned as I pushed him along. I slammed him up against the door and threw him over the desks.

Rage curdled inside of me.

"Your gang locks down the whole block." I growled and slammed the door shut. I walked past Anderson, who stood there, watching me carefully. Wether she was in my mind or not, I didn't care.

"Massacres an entire quadrant of men, women and children, just to take out two Judges. Sound like overkill to you?" he was kneeling on the ground when I kneed him in the face. I growled and picked him up, throwing him against the wall, one hand around is throat, the other hitting him in the ribs.

I got close to his face and whispered viciously, "I'll tell you what I think. I think that if we'd executed you at the bust, Ma Ma would've let us walk out of here."

Another hit.

"What she doesn't want is you taken back to the Sector House. She doesn't want you interrogated. She's afraid of what you might say, and that's got me curious.

Another hit, this time I head butt him.

"Spill it!" I yelled.

"Fuck you!"

I scowled and lifted him up by the neck, squeezing a bit.

"Sir."

"Sir?"

I tiled my head to look at her, my hand still wrapped around his throat.

Her brows were knitted together, concern etched on her young face. Wether that concern was for me or him, I didn't know. I'd like to think it was for me.

"If you leave it to me, he doesn't have to speak." she murmured. Something in her voice got to me. Maybe it was the warmth. I growled and begrudgingly let him go, fists clenched in fury. I brushed past Anderson, both shocking her and myself at the contact. Warmth immediately shot up my arm, making it tingle pleasantly. It soon feed and I missed it. I went to stand in the corner of the room, facing the wall. I was so tempted to kill him, but I let her take the reigns.

"What...what are you up to..bitch?" I heard him mutter. I growled at the insult and was temped to go and teach him some manners when he suddenly slumped over. Anderson had her eyes closed. I was shocked when I realized she must be inside his head. I approached Anderson, careful not to touch her. Her eyes moved rapidly under her lids. Her mouth was agape, her breathing was steady. She had a very flushed and full appearance, despite the dirt and cuts. There was a small scratch on her left cheek, under her eye. I brought my hand toward the cut and ran my finger along it. Her head turned slightly, pushing her face against my hand. I recoiled out of shock, the warm sensation spread up my arm once again. I backed up, into the corner, staring at my hand.

"Got it." she said softly, pulling me out of my reverie.

I looked up too see the perp...pissing his pants...literally. What ever she'd done, must've been horrifying...but necessary.

She turned to me.

"Peach Trees in the manufacturing base for all the slo-mo in Mega City One. Ma-Ma's controlling the production and distribution across the whole city."

She was smirking, clearly proud of herself. I had to admit, I was impressed too,

"Interesting." now we had the dirt on Ma-Ma.

\-----------------------------

{anderson}

"We have new intel on Ma-Ma and we've managed to get a 10-24 to Control. Parameters are shifting. What are the options, Anderson?"

I couldn't help but notice he'd started calling me Anderson now. After the elevator...after he covered me. While I was in Kay's, the perps, head, I felt something. Something warm on my cheek. It was small, but then it grew bigger. When I came to, Dredd was staring intently at his hand. I couldn't help but wonder...

He looked down at me, out proximity was closer than previous times. I kept a straight, professional face.

"Keep moving and attempt to avoid further detection or find a place to defend. Same as before, except now, we know backup's inbound." He cocked his head. Around me...his mouth was in a grimace...

"You're giving is two options - defend or hide."

I nodded. "Yes sir"

He smirked...actually smirked.

"What about we attack? Head straight for Ma-Ma."

I raised my brow. "Is that an option?"

He shrugged. "Well, she's guilty. We're Judges." I could see he was eager to serve justice. He was restless..lighter...almost...joyous...

"Sir, with backup inbound I think we should wait until the odds have shifted in out favor." he clenched his jaw his head twitched. I smiled.

"Wrong answer?" Shit.

He shrugged. "You're the psychic."

Yes, I am. I quickly scanned his thoughts, catching the end of one.

'...kinda cute when she smiles...'

I flushed and bit my lip.

What did that mean? Was he attracted to me? Surely not. I found him...interesting...is all. Besides, fraternization between two Judges is illegal.

Dredd went to clear the hallway while I grabbed our prisoner.

[DREDD]

The conversation between Anderson and I had me confused. I felt...different. True, I couldn't wait to kill Ma-Ma. The people shouldn't have to cower under her. They deserve to be free.

I admired Anderson's confidence...to voice her opinion...not that she won.

We moved silently through the hallways, making our way inwards. We rounded the corner and saw a Info Terminal.

"Let's check the schematics."

Anderson propped the prisoner up against the wall near the elevator whilst I scanned through the machine.

"Freeze!" I cocked my head, I turned the machine off and slowly turned to face the voice. Two young, sweating boys stood, guns aimed at us.

It was almost cute.

"Why?"

He frowned and scoffed. "Why what?!"

I faced them, straight on, slowly advancing forward. "Why should I freeze?"

He seemed dazed before answering. "Because otherwise I'll shoot you." I looked to the other boy. He looked terrible. It was clear which one wore the pants. They probably have never shot a gun, let alone killed anyone.

"With the safety on?" They both turned their guns around in their hands, studying gut weapon.

"I-it isn't." he said.

That gave me a chance to aim my weapon, both boys jumped, the second one trembled. The tension grew as we stared each other down.

"How do you want it kids? Body bags of juve cubes? Makes no difference to me."

They stood, shaking and sweating.

Surprisingly, the first to make a move was the prisoner. Somehow, he'd maneuvered his hands to the front. He grabbed Anderson around the neck. She yelled out as she struggled against him, her weapon misfiring in the process. My stomach lurched and my chest tightened. I didn't have a clear shot. I ducked and rolled, dodging the teens' terrible aim. I set my gun to stun and quickly took them juveniles down before turning to Anderson. I aimed from on the ground, adrenaline pumping through my veins. She looked at me, defeat, fear and anger in her eyes. Defeat, because he had her. Anger because she let him get her and fear...fear of what was to come next. I couldn't risk it. If he took a hold of the gun, it could blow both of them up. He backed her up, into the elevator. I watched, helpless as the doors closed. No words could describe what I was thinking, or feeling.

I watched as the elevator ticked over to level 200. I growled. If she died,mi would make Ma-Ma pay.

{anderson}

I'd failed. I should've been focusing on the prisoner. That was my job. I hadn't expected him to attack. We stood in the elevator, the only sound was us panting. I trembled, in complete shock. He should've taken the shit, even if I died. It would've been better than what I was about to face.

Why didn't he take the shot?

Would he come after me?

No...I wouldn't.

"You..are so fucked.

The elevator stopped. Level 200. Ma-Ma's headquarters.

My head spun and bile rose in my throat. He pushed me out of the elevator, through the halls and past all the cheering men. On the staircase sat Ma-Ma' smirking.

The cheers were deafening. A few threw lewd comments my way. He threw me on the ground, a rabid dog barked right above me. Their hands all reached at me, tugging at my clothes and hair. I panicked, trying to get away.

The prisoner grinned, looking down at me.

"Now then...what am I going to do with you!"

"You're going to do nothing!"

The men went quiet as they cowered at Ma-Ma. She stood and descended the stairs, grimacing at my captor.

"All this trouble is your doing. When you got busted, you should have killed the judges or been killed yourself." she scoffed, circling him. "But instead, you let yourself get taken like the dumb fuck you are."

Waves of fury rolled of her. I sensed what she was going to do before she did it. She was waiting for him to give her a reason.

He objected. "But I-" She swung around and hit him, square in the nose.

She shook her head. "Shut the fuck up."

I looked around the room. The men flinched back. They were truly afraid of her.

"I'd kill you myself, but I already lost plenty today, I can't afford to lose more."

She turned to look at me, smirking. I slowly lifted my head to look at her.

"Sooner or later the Justice Department is gonna come through the blast doors looking for their Judges." she paused, tilting her her she looked me over. "They'll find their bodies all shot up. One on level 25. One in the slo-mo den. Just a bust that went wrong." I had to admit. She was smart. But even if I didn't escape, Dredd would get her. I could die knowing that. She sighed, turning to her men. "That means no torture, no raping, no skinning. Just a bunch of bullets to the head and chest." she looked at the perp, Kay. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes" he muttered.

Do you fucking understand me?!" she snapped.

"Yes!" he said, louder.

"Ma..." she turned to loom at a skinny, pale man...or boy. He seemed so timid. "He's back."

He? Dredd? I hoped it was. As soon as she moved off her men grabbed me I yelled and lashed out., desperately trying to escape.

\-----------------------

[DREDD]

I made my way through the slo-mo den, clearing it out bit by bit, conserving ammo where I could. I was slowly running out. I moved through a dark and dank hallway, the pipes around me groaning. I jumped at the sound or a door slamming nearby, I carefully approached the source. I heard someone running Suomi took cover, as did they. I frowned.

"You there, identify yourself."

"Chan, Sector 9." it was another Judge.

"Dredd, Sector 13."

"Responding to a 10-24." I frowned. What was he doing down here? I didn't tell Control about the slo-mo.

Something wasn't right.

I came out from cover, weapon raised. We lowered our weapons and the same time, but did not holster them.

"Good to see you, Dredd."

I nodded, narrowing my eyes behind my visor. "Likewise. You alone?"

"Negative." Shit. If he was crooked, I was clearly outnumbered. "Three-man squad. Closing on my vector right now." He seemed too casual. "So relax. Cavalry's here" I cocked my head.

"Two."

He didn't get it. "Two?"

"Two of us called in the 10-24....I was wondering why you didn't ask about the other one." A silent,mintense moment passed between us. He knew that I knew he was a crooked Judge...one for hire.

He moved his Comm up to his mouth. "Lex! Move it!" at the same time I brought my fist across his face. I took a shot but he countered it, grabbing me in a choke hold. He had me up against the wall, cutting of my air supply. I took a few hits.

"Choke on it, Dredd."

NO! I couldn't die! I had to destroy the slo-mo, I had to serve justice to Ma-Ma, I had to free the residents of Peach Trees...I hade to save Anderson. Rage swelled in my veins. Traitor! I broke his hold, shooting him in the foot I took charge, slamming his head on the pipe, breaking his nose. He straightened up, dazed. I grabbed his head and tilted it back and hit him in the windpipe. He coughed and spluttered blood.

"Choke on that." I snarled. I knew the other three were not far off and I was running out of ammo. I didn't have time to take any from the dying traitor.

{anderson}

I hear him rifling through my things. His filthy paws all over my photograph. Bastard

He chuckled. "Oh, I bet you thought you were gonna make your family proud, huh?" He tsked. "Not much chance of that now." He threw the photo on grimy floor and turned his attention to my gun. My heart soared at the off chance he'd be stupid enough to use it.

He whistled in awe. "Now, this...I always wanted one of these. This is...whoo!" he exclaimed excitedly.

He really is a stupid fuck.

"You know, you were shit out of luck when you ran into the Ma-Ma Clan, but don't feel too bad. I've seen a lot of Judges in my time and you're just not cut out for this. I mean, if you didn't get killed today, it was gonna be tomorrow or it was gonna be the day after that." He had no idea. I managed to keep a blank look on my face. "Anyway, today it is..." he paused, waiting for me to scream or cry or beg. "You uh, got any last words, bitch?"

I slowly lived my head.

"That's funny...I was gonna ask you that." I snarled. "Bitch"

He cocked the gun and I braced for impact.

The gun whirred and beeped as it registered the ID fail. He frowned.

Boom.

I pulled my face away, dodging bit of flying flesh. I turned back and stood, seeing nothing but a stump where his hand used to be. He was in shock, unable to form a sentence. I dealt him a kick to the face, knocking him down. His body slumped to the floor. I went over to the table and grabbed my knife, freeing myself. I grabbed the photo and cleaned it off, tucking it away in my sleeve.

I had to find a weapon and find Dredd, hopefully he was still alive.

Hell, it was Dredd, after all.

I took down the two guards in the hallway and secured their guns and made my way out.

I was almost out when I heard footsteps, I ducked for cover. With shaking hands I checked my clips and waited. I rounded the corner gun aimed.

I saw her before she saw me. A Judge? What was she doing up here? She spun around to face me and we both froze, she seemed startled to find me at first, then composed herself. "Lower your gun, Rookie. I'm your backup." Something wasn't right. I glanced inside her head.

Bitch! I fired and watched as she went down. She was stupid to think she could get the drop on me, traitor.

As I walked past her body I looked down at her.

Dredd was right, I do look better without a helmet.

[DREDD]

Shit! I was out of bullets and had nowhere to run. No where to hide. He had me trapped. I hoped the other Judge didn't show up any time soon. I took cover behind the wall and waited for the inevitable. I heard him change to amour-piercing rounds. I braced myself. He fired five rounds, the fifth round pierced me.

The wind was knocked out of me. It hit me above my hip, straight through. White hot pain seared through me. No!

I had to get to Ma-Ma!

I had to rescue Anderson!

I slid down the wall, gasping at the pain. I could feel the blood oozing out. I heard him approach, smirking like an idiot. I clenched my eyes shut. When I opened them my heart stopped. Anderson! Hiding amongst the shadows. From here, she looked fine. Dirty but fine. She nodded and disappeared.

He aimed his gun at me. "Wait." I gasped out.

"Ha. 'Wait'? Are you kidding me? Did you just say 'wait'?" he chuckled.

"Judge Dredd, THE Judge Dredd, finally gets on the wrong end of a gun...and what he says...is 'wait'. He scoffed and shoot his head, grinning like a fool. Like a dead man. "You know what? I expected more of you. I mean, wait for what? Wait for me to change my mind? Wait for another two or three seconds of life 'cause you're so fucking weak, you just can't stand to see it end?" he snarled.

"No" I spat, clutching at my wound I watched as Anderson snuck up behind him and took the shot. I noticed she didn't have her gun, an automatic fail, but didn't really care.

I nodded. "Wait for her to shoot you." I relaxed a little. She was alright, physically. She watched me quietly as I hauled myself of the ground. "OK, basic field dressing." I muttered, reaching for my Med Pack I tended to my wound. She winced as I sealed and closed the wound. She still hadn't said anything. Did I scare her?

I grabbed ammunition from the other Judge and reloaded. Standing by her side, I watched her fiddle with her gun. She was different, changed, tougher.

Experienced.

"Ready?"

She looked up at me with those dark brown eyes. "Yeah."

There was no hesitation, no anxiety, no adrenaline. I nodded. "You look ready."

Time to face Ma-Ma

\------------------------

[DREDD]

Finally we reach Ma-Ma's level, but needed to track her down first. I kicked down the door to the Technicians lab and searched the room. Anderson looked over at me, her gun aimed at a small gap and nodded. I peered around the equipment to find a boy hiding. I grabbed him and he whimpered and screamed. "NO! NO! NO! Don't shoot! Please, don't shoot me!" I threw him up against the cabinet. He whimpered and begged. "No! I'm not armed! I'm not armed! I-I-I can help you!" he stuttered. "How?!" I growled. He cowered. Ma-Ma's in her private quarters but it's behind 10 inches of steel," he wriggled and sobbed. "so you can't get in there without the keypad combination. I-I...I can give that to you." I spun him around to Anderson, let her do her...thing whilst I guarded the door.

"I don't need your cooperation to get the combination from you." she placed a hand on his face. Something pulled down in my stomach. I couldn't describe it. Anderson's face went from angry, to sympathetic. What did she see?

"Go. Get out of here." My head snapped to face her. What?!

I watched as he carefully backed out, then scrambled out of the room. I just looked at her.

"Mind explaining yourself, Rookie?" she gulped. With all that she's been through, you'd think that I wouldn't scare her. "Abetting a felon is not just a fail offense, it's a crime."

"I already picked up the fail when I lost my primary weapon." she sounded depressed. "I'm not gonna be a Judge and I don't need to be a mind-reader to know it." Anderson sighed. "He's a victim, not a perp, and until my assessment is formally over, I'm still entitled to dispense justice, and that's what I just did by letting him go." She looked at me expectantly. She sighed and headed towards the door. "Maybe that'll be the one difference I do make." her eyes flickered to my face, searching. For what? She continued to look through her lashes. I could feel the blood rush to my face. What? "The code to Ma-Ma's chambers is 49436. Let's finish this." She brushed past me, leaving me standing there, confused. She really thought she failed?

She punched in the key code and I opened the door, guns at the ready. We took them down fast and swiftly. She was completely focused, channelling her anger into her actions. We were almost at Ma-Ma's lair.

We climbed the final stairs and there she stood, a smug expression on her face. She raised her hands, but didn't keep them up...I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and reacted with lightening speed, unfortunately, Anderson didn't. My chest constricted. Please, don't be dead. I took the rest of them down, rage coursing through me. I checked to see if she was okay, hoping my genuine concern for Anderson showed. Her breathing was labored, but she was alive. Relief flooded through me. I looked at Ma-Ma, growling.

"You're a piece of work, Dredd...but then, so am I." I stared her down. "You think I didn't know I'd get busted some day? It goes with the territory. This entire level is rigged with enough high explosives to take out the top 50 storeys. If they go, the rest go too."

Fuck Ma-Ma. She would die here today. She lifted her wrist, showing a small device on the inside of her wrist. She grinned. "It's a transmitter synced to my heartbeat. My heart stops beating, the building blows. Everyone in it...ash." She thinks she has it all figured out, criminals always do. "You go no way out Judge. Put your gun down."

I wasn't backing down.

She faltered. "Do you know how many people live in this block?"

"This isn't a negotiation. The sentence is death."

Ma-Ma gritted her teeth. "You can't afford to take the risk."

The tension In the room was palpable. I had a sentence to carry out. I aimed and fired..not a direct shot, but she went down. I moved forward, checking on Anderson, who was lying face down, breathing slowly and grunting. She was in a stable condition for now. I watched as she struggled to breathe, clutching at the bleeding wound on her side, when suddenly a thought occurred. I grabbed a Slo-mo inhaler and studied it. "We're a kilometer above ground. What do you figure the range is on that thing?" She clenched her eyes shut. "Could it get through 100 levels of concrete? How about 200? Let's find out." I grabbed her roughly by the hair and dragged her over to the window. I grabbed her by the neck and threw her up against it. She clawed at my hands, grunting. She grinned as I shoved the inhaler in her mouth and gave her a dose of her own medicine...literally.

"Citizen Ma-Ma, your crimes are multiple homicide and the manufacture and distribution of narcotics. How do you plead?" she didn't say a word, she just stared blankly at me. "Defense noted." with that I threw her though the window. Finally. Ma-Ma was dead and the horror was over.

I grabbed Anderson and draped her arm over my shoulder and guided her to the elevator. She was quiet, the only sound was her labored breaths. I pressed the button to take us back down. I turned to Anderson, who was using the rail in the corner of the elevator to keep her up. I stalked towards her, assessing the wound on her side, her eyes on me. I cautiously unzipped her vest, her breath hitched. I moved the vest to the side and tore away the material around the wound. I reached for my Med Pack, grabbing some wipes, disinfectant and bandages. I carefully wiped away some of the blood with the wipes, cleaning the area. Then tipped some disinfectant on the wipe and dabbed at the wound. She winced, a dull groan coming from the back of her throat. I cringed. She was doing good, though. My right hand worked over her wound while my left kept her suit from irritating the wound...resting right below her breast. I closed my eyes and tried to keep myself in check. I focused on her breathing, in and out. Up and down. I dressed the wound and zipped her vest back up. We stood there, in close proximity. I watched her, eyes closed, face flushed. My hand twitched, wanting to reach out and brush the hair out of her eyes, which then opened. I didn't know if she heard me and was about to ask when we reached the bottom level. I got out of that elevator as fast as I could, something in the air...was choking me.

We stood, waiting for the blast doors to open. I winced at the light from the outside, not having seen it in almost a day. Out side was chaotic, Judges and Medics running all over the place. Three Medics were escorted inside by a small group of Judges. I briefly wondered if they, too, are traitors. Anderson sighed and started to walk away.

"Anderson." She looked at me, waiting. I moved to her.

"Your assessment's now over." She reached for her badge and handed to me. I frowned but took it, our hands meeting briefly. Her eyes flicked to me, defeat was so clear, then walked off. I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. She thought she failed? I watched her leave, walking past the Chief Judge who was now approaching me.

"When I hear you called in a 10-24 I thought I better check it out, seeing as I forced the rookie on you." I was glad she did. I was uneasy at the thought of her taking on Peach Trees with any other Judge...or herself..

"So, what happened in there?" What didn't happen... I shrugged.

"Drug bust."

"Look like you've been though it."

"Perps were...uncooperative."

The Chief raised her brow. "So, how'd she do?" She looked to Anderson who was over my a Medi Van, refusing treatment. Even from here I could see she was pissed at herself.

"She a pass or a fail?"

There was no doubt in my mind. She'd saved my life, I owed her that true. But she'd survived when I didn't expect her to. Before we hit Ma-Ma's lair, I could see the change in her eyes. From a nervous Rookie to a hardened Judge.

"She's a pass."

Chief Judge smiled. "Knew she would be." With that she left me standing there.

I fiddled with Anderson's badge, running my thumb over her name. I suppose the professional thing to do would be to give it to the Chief Judge but then, how would I explain why I've got it? I suppose the only honorable thing to do is to give it to her in person. I smirked.

Cassandra Anderson. What are you doing to me?

I mounted my Lawmaster and fired it up, tucking Anderson's badge in my pocket. She'd be as the Hall of Justice, the upper levels used for Judge housing. Without so much as one look back at that infernal block, I drove off in search of my new partner.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of continuing this DreddxAnderson story, there may be some alterations to the first chapter and I have no idea where I'm taking this fic or how far it'll go. Also switching from First to Second Person, but may also have parts of the chapter solely from one perspective. I wrote this fic back in 2012-2013 and my style has changed a lot; part of the reason I don't update my old fics bc I have to rewrite them first and I'  
> m so lazy and now I'm rambling. Anyhow, enjoy.

 

 

He found her on the steps outside of the Hall of Justice, jacket hanging open, red seeping from behind the bandages.  
  
"You need medical attention." He announced, startling her. She must have been deep in thought.   
  
She looked to him, eyes squinting in the morning sun.   
  
"So do you." she replied. When he didn't respond to the remark, she sighed.  
"I can't quite bring myself to go back in there." she admitted. "That's if I'm permitted to be treated there, seeing as I'm not a Judge." she added.  
Dredd studied her, an aura of melancholy clung to her. Anderson had wanted this badly, for more than just herself.   
That was a rare trait to find in any individual, let alone a Judge.  
She looked to him again, wanting to scream at his stoic performance. She'd caught glimpses inside his mind and knew he was more than the trademark grimace and badassery.   
For a moment, she wished she could see his eyes.  
"Come on Rookie, lets get you looked at." He ascended the stairs and she contemplated just sitting on her ass in shame and defiance; but fuck, her side hurt like a son of a bitch. She could only imagine how he felt.  
  
\--------  
  
[DREDD]

 

He hated the smell of clinics, the sterile equipment and alcohol swabs made him nauseous, though over time he'd learnt to master his reactions just like all the rest.   
They sat on beds opposite each other, nurses and doctors flurrying about. It reminded him of old vids he'd once seen, of super car drivers in their pit stops; along came a Judge, with a punctured lung or broken arm, and with a whirlwind of doctors they'd be treated in record time and sent back out on duty. Though there were some injuries that took time to heal, and not just physical ones. He knew that the Rookie- that  _Anderson_ , would be benched, out for a week at best - as would he, though try to persuade the Chief Judge as he might, she'd prevail in the end.  
There were several levels to the medical clinic, the more severe cases being on the lower levels, and the walk-in being on the higher ones. The two of them were somewhere in the middle, where he guessed they'd have to stay in for observation. It was uncharacteristically quiet in the clinic that morning, a single nurse attended to the two, working first on Anderson and then himself.   
He watched her grimace and hiss as the meds did their job, the skin slowly closing back over, but still badly tender and bruised. The nurse hooked Anderson up to a monitor and I.V, instructing her to lay down for a few hours, or she'd come back and tie her down.  
Anderson smiled slightly but did as she was told, her eyes occasionally drifting to watch the nurse treat his wounds.   
She did the same for him and hesitated, going to speak but apparently thinking the better of it.   
Everyone knew Dredd wouldn't remove his helmet unless he was sleeping or it was mission critical.   
Something he'd done for years, having gotten used to the security it provided.  
  
He was slightly unnerved at the intensity of Anderson's gaze, slightly irritated that she might be reading into him.  
She heaved out a sigh, which normally would have been had she not been riding high on drugs.   
"I hardly ever take meds." She confessed. "When I was little, I stubbed my toe so hard the nail come off. Hell, it hurt but I never took meds, even if we ever had any." She said, looking to him.   
"I used to tell my parents that they made me anxious and sick. I told myself it was because my parents needed it more, to ease their dying. But if I'm being honest, I didn't like the way it cut off my mind."  
She looked away, her eyes wide and pupils dilated. "I felt so alone those few times I had to have them."  
  
Dredd wasn't quite sure where this had come from, and he didn't know what to say; consolation and empathy wasn't his strong suit.  
He noticed she'd taken the picture of her parents out, starting blankly at it.   
  
"Get some rest, Anderson." He said quietly.   
She sighed again and curled up, facing him. Her eyes seemed to find his under the helmet, his ears burned even after she'd fallen asleep.  
  
Dredd grabbed his I.V and decided to head to the office levels to write up reports and fill in paper work. He paused by her feet, now bare and stuck under the warm blanket at the end of the bed. Goose-flesh covered her legs and she curled herself tighter.  
Cautious to to wake her, he covered her with the blanket, right up to her chin. His bare hand lingered by her face, he dared not to breathe. And for the second time that day his finger traced a line down her cheek.  
  
He turned on his heel and left.  
  
\--------  
  
[DREDD]  
  
He only managed to complete a few reports before a nurse found him tucked away in a corner, out of sight. He'd swear up and down those nurses were secretly bloodhounds.   
With surprisingly little argument, the nurse allowed him to bring a small portion of his work with him back down to the clinic; upon entering the room he found Anderson upright in bed and alert, eating a salad for dinner.   
The nurse plonked him down on the bed and gave him another I.V, with minimal meds, the way he liked it and left to attend to others.  
"Hey." She said, with vigour. "Why are you still wearing your armour?"  
"You're feeling better?" He asked, ignoring her question.  
She nodded, her mouth full of salad. She chewed it hurriedly before responding. We should get shot more often. I didn't know they still served real food in hospitals."  
He wanted to point out that it wasn't 100% real food, nor was it a hospital; but her let her enjoy her meal.  
When she was done she pushed her plate away.   
"Usually it's for one night stays." He said.  
"We'll be staying overnight?" She asked, surprised.  
He nodded. "Waiting for the pending review, which will most likely be late tomorrow afternoon. Chief Judge is a busy woman." He said, shuffling through paperwork; he almost missed her fallen expression.  
"Review?" She asked, her monitor beeped loudly once.  
He nodded, observing her behaviour.   
"What for? Is it because," she swallowed nervously, eyes darting about and the monitor protesting again, "because I let that guy go?"  
Dredd started blankly at her through his visor.  
He reached into his back pocket, pulling out her badge.  
Her mouth pressed into a hard line, seeming insulted he'd show it to her. Before she could get a work in her spoke;  
"You passed, Anderson."   
Her mouth poised to hurl an insult froze, the information took a moment to process.  
"What?" Her face went slack but the heart monitor beeped again.  
"You're a pass." he repeated gruffly, extending the badge to her.   
Tentatively, she reached out; he half pushed it into her hand to assure her that this was really happening.  
It was then the nurse walked in.  
"Your monitor is going crazy Anderson, everything okay in here?" The nurse asked, fiddling with the monitor.   
Anderson seemed incapable of speech.  
"She's a pass." He informed the nurse, who smiled warmly at Anderson.   
"Congratulations, Judge Anderson. I'll make sure to send some pudding down with lunch tomorrow. Any specific flavor?" The nurse laid a hand on Anderson's shoulder, whom was staring intently down at her badge.  
The nurse looked to Dredd whom shrugged.   
"One of each then." she concluded, drawing the privacy curtains closed around the two.  
The clock read 8:46PM. He hadn't realised it has gotten so late, the events of the day rattling his brain.   
"Anderson?  _Anderson?_ " He caught her attention, eyes wet with unshed tears.   
"Why?" She asked, voice hoarse.   
He couldn't quite form the appropriate response, but tried anyway.  
"You're good, with great raw potential. It'd be a shame to waste that." He said.  
  
She looked at him a moment longer before sagging with relief.  
"So the review?" She asked.  
"Most likely for our medical leave," he grumbled "and your initiation, debriefing and other things." He revealed.  
She nodded, leaning back into her pillow. She stared at the badge a while longer before fatigue caught up.   
  
Seizing the opportunity, he headed to the change rooms down the hall on the far side of the clinic, stuffing his uniform into a large bag to be inspected, repaired or replaced. After a brief shower he donned the charcoal plainclothes they supplied and simple slippers; grabbing some of each for Anderson, roughly estimating her size.   
The clinic was slightly more occupied, but most of it's inhabitants were asleep. He placed the bag with clean attire next to Anderson's bed, before slipping quietly into the bed beside hers.   
A little while later a different nurse came in and checked them over, waking Anderson up to clean her wound.   
The nurse soon left, leaving the two in complete darkness, though he could still feel Anderson gaze meeting his.   
"Dredd?" She whispered.   
He grunted.  
"Thank you." She said, almost inaudible.   
He didn't respond, instead listening to her breathing evening out into sleep.   
Soon after, sleep claimed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably has a billion errors and I'm mostly making this up as I go along, such as the layout of the HQ and such, but inspiration just struck. Please let me know if theres any horrific mistakes


End file.
